King and Lionheart
by Violet Frost
Summary: After Ahsoka leaves the order everything in her life changes, expect for one thing, the unbreakable bond the force has made between her and Lux.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys! I am so,so,so sorry I left fanfic! school came up and things go in the way. But now it's summer and i'm going to start writing again! I have been working at a theater camp and writing my own novel! but i still miss my Ahsoka and Lux stories i am not going to work on the truth may vary for a while but this is an all new one that doesn't have any connections to my other works. I missed you all! how about we try to get the clone wars fanfic community back, eh? okay i hope you like this story it is inspired by the story ****_i need you now more than ever _****by the fantastic AhsokaTano141516! **

**Padme's POV: **

I stood in a room in the jedi temple with my hands pressed against the glass as I looked outside the window. What I saw broke my heart, my husband talking to Ahsoka Tano looking as if he was going to cry. I couldn't hear what was going on but I knew what was happening.

After Ahsoka's trial, when she was found not guilty ,before I left, obiwan pulled me aside and asked me if I would go to the temple with him. When I asked why he told me that, the council had to talk to Ahsoka and he had this sinking feeling in his stomach that she would leave the order. I told him that was crazy but, somehow I knew that she wouldn't come back to the order,she was to hurt. And rightfully so.

The door opened and obi wan walked over to me.

"She didnt accept our offer, Ahsoka isn't coming back," he said to me as he looked out the window.

We were silent for a while as we watched the end of my husband and Ahsoka's conversation. Ahsoka shook her head and then slowly turned around and walked down the stairs into the setting sun.

"Come on Ahsoka, turn around" I heard obi wan whisper. I looked at him and saw something out of place ,he was crying silently . The man who helped me all those years ago when I was a young queen and had to break into my own palace was crying. I couldn't blame him, the love of his life was killed this year by Darth Maul, and now Ahsoka had left.

I opened up my arms for a hug, he was reluctant at first but then accepted it. We stood hugging each other for a while all while bolth of us cried. Then he pulled away.

"The reason I wanted for you to wait here in case she left was because, we can't just let her off on her own," he said

"agreed, what should we do, wear is Ahsoka going to go?"

"Ahsoka still has her hologram, if you could contact her and invite her over to your apartment, maybe take her back to Naboo? it's safer on your planet then it is on this one,"

"of course," I said "I leave tomorrow morning i'll set her up with a room at the palace and we will figure out what to do from there."

suddenly my hologram went off, I pulled it out of my pocket, hopeing it was Ahsoka, but the I.D on it said Lux ... LUX! I almost forgot about him. Not many people knew but when Lux was born i was named his Godmother, and after his parents died I have been his legal guardian. He lives in my apartment when he has business on coruscant, but lives on onderon when doing work there. he also has his own room in my part of the palace on naboo. When his mother first past away wherever I went he did too. But now that he is a senator, (which let it be noted I am so proud of him) he spends more time away from me. When it boils down to it we are each others only family, (besides my husband) so I tried to have as much of a role and spend as much time with him as I could.

The past week and a half onderon sente has been in court over pressing matters. None of the senate members are allowed to leave the building and very little outside communication has been allowed. unfortunately the day the senate meetings started was on the same day they tried to unrightfully artiste Ahsoka. due to the lack of communication in Lux's senate building he was only able to hear snippets of Ahsokas story. I have been contacting him all i can but between his meetings and me representing Ahsoka in her law case the last i was able to tell him was that Ahsoka had been expelled from the order and we were awaiting her trial. I felt bad for Lux when he heard that Ahsoka was on the run he offered to come and help look for her but I told him that he couldn't leave his sente. He offered again to come support Ahsoka during her trial but once again he couldn't do that. whenever we were able to contact each other he was always had the deepest concern for Ahsoka, it didn't help that he had to overhear other member of his senate gossiping about "skywalker's padawan".

"I'm sorry obi wan but i have to take this, it's my god son" I said pressing the hologram button.

Lux's hologram appeared in front of me, he looked exhausted and worried.

"Padme! I heard that the trial was let out-" then he noticed Obi wan "oh master Jedi i'm sorry i didn't see you there."

"Hello Senator Bonteri, how goes the Onderon senate meetings? i heard that no one is being let out of the building till negotiations on the debt crisi are worked out."

Lux quickly gained composure, just like a taught him, from freak out to leader in 2.8 seconds. "you heard correctly I am hopeing to play a role in the negotiations so the senate can actually get back to severing the people but this may take some time."

"Well, good luck you have done a lot of good for your people in the few months you have been working."

"thank you sir," then he looked at me "is it true the trial is over, hows Ahsoka, was she found guilty?"

my voice almost cracked but i managed to say "Ahsoka was found not guilty"

relief rushed to luxs face "so Ahsoka isn't going to be executed, we aren't going to lose her! ... I mean she is free to go" he said embarrassed. despite the fact Lux never said it i knew he was fearing that Ahsoka would be executed (in which case i would of pulled him out of the senate myself so he could say goodbye to her) he cared for Ahsoka like a best friend, part of me suspected maybe even more.

obi wan told Lux everything that had happened and how Ahsoka was blamed by her friend.

"So she is part of the order again right? you did allow her to come back."

"We did but..she did accept" Obi wan told him

lux paused "wait...she left? she isn't coming back?"

"No,Lux she won't be coming back she left the jedi temple for good just before you called."

"So Ahsoka is... gone? Will we ever see her again wear will she go?" lux asked.

"I don't know wear Ahsoka plans on going but i'm going to go find her and bring her back to Naboo with me. We will figure out what to do from there."

suddenly a another woman ran into Lux's hologram

"senator, you need to come quickly, the representatives have gotten into a fight with the other parliament members some are threatening to walk," the women said.

"I gotta go but please contact me with any news about Ahsoka, I don't know how many more day i will be stuck here." Lux said and he hung up the hologram.

"I guess theres no use in doubting it anymore" Obi Wan said

"doubting what?"

"the force works in odd ways, sometimes it binds people together, if the bonds are strong enough i can sometimes sense that they are there. When i first saw Lux and Ahsoka together i didn't want to believe that they had a bond as strong as they did. The last time i found two people with a bound that strong it didn't end well"

"What happened the last time you found two people with a bond as strong as Ahsoka and Luxs?"

Obi wan paused then said "you and Anakin got married"


	2. Right Here

**hey guys my AN is gonna be pretty short. YAY! chapter two sorry this took so long i work at at theater camp for 11-14 year olds in which I'm directing a play and we open next week so life has been crazy! I just got a E-mail saying our lead actress hasn't stopped throwing up for the past few hours. So me and my assistant director are very worried. any way Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

I walked out of the Jedi temple and turned the corner I didn't know which way I was going to go but I knew I was never going back. I didn't feel sad, i mean i did, but i also feelt free. and angry, and upset.i feel a lot of things, but the biggest ones i felt was freedom and lost. i had the freedom to go wherever i wanted, but I had no place to go, nor any idea of where i wanted to go.

Which was a problem because the sun was setting and it was going to be night soon. Since i didn't know what to do i just kept walking around. I knew the order had betrayed me but the force would never betray me, it may not be in my favor at all time, but never betrayal. the force allows whatever is meant to happen to you happen. whether that be good or bad. After what felt like an hour my hologram went off. I almost turned around to go return it to the temple. Then I figured they almost had me arrested, I could keep the damn hologram. I clicked the hologram and a hologram of Padme popped up.

"Ahsoka! I was just as the temple, i wanted to celebrate you joining the order again before you got sent on another mission, but when i went there they told me you left the order. is this true?"

"yes, it's true."

"okay," she said " do you have anywhere you need to be?"

I almost laughed when she said that, i had no idea where i was going. "No." I told her.

"Excelente! come over to my apartment as soon as you can I would like to speak with you in person. I will have one of my maids prepare a room for you."

"Padme you don't have to do that-"

"I won't take no for an answer" she said cutting me off. "do you need me to send someone to come get you?"

"No i can walk, I'm only a two blocks away from your apartment."

"Great i can't wait to see you!" then she hung up.

I looked up to the sky

"well fource," i said to the universe "I guess you want me to go to Padme's"

when I arrived at Padme's she opened the door and greeted me with a hug.

We walked into her living room while her maids served us tea.

"Thank you for having me over Padme." i told her

"Ahsoka I view you as the sister I never had and the daughter I always wanted. I couldn't let you make such a life changing choice and not talk to you about it. So now that you are not apart of the order what are you planning on doing."

this was the first time I actually realized how bad of a situation I was in. The sense of freedom was gone and replaced with being lost.

"I.. I don't know. I don't have a plan I have nowhere to go. "

maybe it was all the bulit of panic and exuagtion i had built of from the past week but i wanted to cry. But I couldn't cry.

"Ahsoka are you okay?" Padme asked me

I shook my head no, I could feel the tears and panic rising up in me. I knew if i said anything i would start crying all over the place. and i wouldn't have that, i may not be a jedi anymore but i wasn't going to cry.

"Ahsoka, please, you can tell me anything. You are clearly feeling pain, If you don't let it out now it's only going to hurt more later."

I started to cry "I feel like every person i ever knew and i blived trusted me has given up on me."

Padme got up and sat on the sofa next to me and put her arm around me

"Ahsoka you know that's not true."

"YES IT IS" i yelled, which i felt bad about later but I was just so upset and i had been keeping it in and keeping it in. and now it was all flowing out.

"EVERYONE I LOVED BETREATED ME! I THOUGHT I WAS LOVED BUT THEN THEY ALL BELIEVE I KILLED THOSE PEOPLE, KILLED MY OWN _BROTHERS. _I WAS LABED A MURDER AND A TRAITOR. THAT'S NOT LOVE THATS BETRAYAL."

"just let it out,Ahsoka," Padme said calmly.

I stood up and keept yelling at her, which wasent fair. But Padme didin't mind, she knew that i had to get rid of this pain.

"AND NOW I AM NOTHING, PAMDE I HAVE NO PLACE TO GO! I CAN'T GO BACK TO THE ORDER AND ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND ALLIES CLEARLY AREN'T NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME."

i sat back down on the sofa and very softly i said.

"no one loves me." Then i started crying harder than i ever cried before. water flowed down my face. i couldn't feel anything but pain.

"That's Not true!" Padme said, i couldn't see her but i could hear she was crying too. she wraped her arms around me and held me. "I love you Ahsoka, I love you. your master still loves you obi wan loves you. we all love and loved you! I never belived it when people called you a murder you would never do that. Your friends and Allies still love you and care for you deeply. I care about you, Lux cares about you."

"Lux doesn't care about me! I helped him with his little rebellion and then _nothing! _he was my only friend Padme! everyone else in my life was older than me so he was my only, real friend. friends don't let friends get accused for murder without at least calling the other person for God sake!"

"No, no you got it all wrong." Padme said

"How am I? When I got accused of murder did he visit me in jail? When i was on the run did he try and help me? when i was on trial he didn't call me or visit or come to the trial. When my name was cleared did he give a damn about me? Lux doesn't care about me Padme, my only friend didn't even care when i was almost murdered for crimes i didn't do. So please tell me that how on top of all of that lux could possible care about me!"

"Ahsoka, Lux has been in his Sente for the past few weeks. The economy of his plante is on the verge of collapse. When there are emergency senate meetings like that the senate building is locked until the problem is solved. Lux hasn't been able to leave his plante for weeks and very little communication is allowed. He is only allowed to contact me and critent times, because he is a minor and I'm his legal guardian. When ever i would talk to him he wouldn't do anything but ask about you! He wanted to come look for you when you went on the run, he told the police and army officers of his plante that if they come across you that they must escort you to which every place in the galaxy you choose. Then when you went on trial he wanted to come a support you but legal wasn't allowed to leave the Senate building. Lux has been worried sick about you. He told me that you're his best friend, he wouldn't know what to do without you.

I stopped crying and looked at her.

"Is... is that true."

"of course it's true! just because Lux wasn't with you doesn't mean he wasn't there for you."

I didn't say anything, because i didn't know what to say. I was so angry and Lux and everyone else but it turns out there were people there who cared for me.

"Okay so i'm not alone, people care for me. I still am lost in this world" i said.

"nonesens!" Padme exclaimed " I have my own part of the Palace on Naboo, I already talked to the Queen, She said that you are more than welcome to stay at the Palace as a guest of mine for as long as you like. She also apologizes on behalf of the galactic Senate for what happened."

"That... that sounds wonderful, but I can't just freeload at the Palace for the rest of my life."

"Of course you won't, The Queen has a job offer for you." Padme said "If you choose to accept it."

"what would that be?" i asked

Padme smiled "How about we keep this a secret till the queen can tell you in person"

"or" i said "you could tell me now."

"what's life without a little surprise. Now your room is down that hallway third door on the left get some sleep we leave for Naboo tomorrow morning"

I got up and started walking to my room but then turned around

"Padme?" I asked.

"yes dear?"

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome."

"And.. Padme?"

"yes?"

"How's Lux?"

Padme smiled

"He's doing very well."

* * *

**Thanks SO much for reading! it means so much! I want to write this story for you guys so please tell me what you would like to see! Ahsoka Lux fluff? big action parts? anything you want to see please tell me in comments! **


	3. The wound

**hey guys sorry this took so long Theater camp got super crazy and took up a lot of time but my actress was all right in the end and was able to do the shows! thank you so much for staying with me i love you all! **

I woke up to the sound of rain and thunder coming down. I looked at the clock it was three AM I went to the window and pulled the curtains back. The whole sky was gray as water poured down In all my years I have never seen it rain so bad. There was a knock at my door.

"come in" i said

the door opened and Padme walked in looking, almost frantic.

"Good Morning Ahsoka! I'm glad to see you are up sorry for the short notice but we have to leave for Naboo, right now." she said motioning me out of the doorway. I quickly put on my shoes and followed her. I couldn't help but notice that she was walking at a quicker pace than normal.

"Padme? is everything okay?" I asked her as we reached the balcony where her ship was hoovering. before we went out side a hand maid handed us silver cloaks with hoods.

"Thank you." Padme told the maid "Put your Cloak on like this" she told me as she pulled her Cloak on and put the hood over her face. I did the same and her maids helped us in to her ship and almost instantly the ship took off wasting no time.

I looked out the window it was still raining but i could see the senate building and flocks of ships speeding away from it and for the first time in my life all the lights on it were off.

"Padme?! Is there something you aren't telling me?" I asked

"Everything is going to be fine" she said but it sounded like she was telling herself that more than she was telling me.

"If everything is fine then why does it appear that the senate building is under evacuation?"

before she got to answer me we jumped into hyperspace, which normally would of taken much longer to do, the ship was going at almost unsafe speeds.

"Padme?" i asked

she sighed and began her explanation

"in the past few months the terrorist group known as the death watch has grown in numbers since their leader was killed. With support of other unknown supporters the death watch is just as powerful, if not more, than it was before."

"So we have to evacuate the planet?" I asked

"No there is more, last week the death watch hacked into the senate monitors and during a major senate meeting the new leader came over the monitors and pretty much demanded that the death watch be represented in the senate. and of course we didn't even take that to vote because the death watch has absolutely no grounds to be considered having a representative they are not even loyal to the republic. no one is sure why they made such a request but that brings us up to now. the death watch once again hacked into the senate database but this time much worse every form of communication in the database, which means all of the holograms of anyone who works on or serves the senate got the same message last night. The death watch is coming to the senate and will force for there to be a hearing of any size."

"of any size? what do they mean by that?"

"This is why the whole senate is evacuating there is a rule which was read in the message last night that states 'a senate hearing may take place as long as seven or more different senate officials are together in an official meeting room' So thats why we had to call off all senate meeting for now on even the small ones if the death watch was to break in during one and threaten to take someones life they could negotiate to having a whole senate meeting to vote on them getting represented. Therefore the whole senate building is being shut down lights turned off to make it clear no 'official meeting' rooms are being used. and everyone must return to their home planet because all the death watch has to do is kidnap seven of us force us into a meeting room to force us into doing whatever they want."

"what about senate meetings on peoples home plantes?"

"almost all senate meetings no matter the scale have been called off for fear of the death watch breaking in on one. which means there is no work me or any other government workers can do now till this blows over. so _nothing _is going to get done for the next few weeks."

"but what does this means for us?"

"I have been ordered to go back to Naboo and stay there under protection until we can find an answer to this problem. Basically I'm on forced Vacation so if the death watch wanted to kidnap me and force me into negotiations I legally wouldn't be valid due to being on "forced vacation time".

after that we made small talk until our ship landed on Naboo once we got out of the ship one of Padmes assistance ran right up to us out of breath.

"I'm sorry my lady they won't call it off we have been talking to them since evacuation was declared last night. Even the queen herself made a plea telling them it was too dangerous to stay but when put to a vote it was fifty/fifty so they have to stay."

"Padme? what is she talking about"

"nothing Ahsoka" Padme said clearly trying to not tell me what was going on. "just boring bussin things i won't make you hear about all the small details going on why don't we see if the queen is ready to talk to you?"

I wasn't going to give up that easy i started to put things together in my mind thinking about the information i have heard the past few days.

"You said that _almost _all senate meetings on home planets have been called off not all. you're trying to convince someone to stop a senate meeting someone so they can evacuate."

"Ahsoka..." Padme said trying to comfort me but I cut her off

"but who wouldn't call of a senate meeting? everything can wait" then it hit me.

"Lux's senate meeting has been going on for weeks now if they don't find a solution the whole economy will collapse. they are refusing to leave arent they? even once evacuation has been declared they refuse to leave. The death watch will figure it out and come for them won't they?"

"yes but me and other senate members are going to keep calling upon them telling them that they must stop and evacuate immediately. but until then... " Padme said

"Lux is stuck there and the death watch could create a hostage situation at any minute"

**thank you so much for reading! **


	4. Madness

**hey guys! WOW it has been forever and i am SO sorry, okay so yesterday i was on vacation with my family and i was swimming at our hotels pool and I was remind of a part in Disney's Atlantis. that inspired a new plot for this story which i have figured how to mix it into this stories old plot, this chapter will cover the old plot but then i will slowly introduce the new plot. The old plot is more action and the new plot is more, romance with a hint of mystery! Also this chapter is called Madness, after the song Madness by Muse. **

I tired to protest telling Padme that we _had _to do something about Lux it was to dangerous but she told me there was nothing we could do. But I knew she didn't believe that at all, with one look at her face I could tell she had at least six different plans going on about how to get Lux out before the deathwatch took over. I tried to say more but she cut me off.

"come along Ahsoka, the Queen would like to see you," she said.

"Why would the Queen want to see me?

"you'll see," Padme said with a smile.

We, along with two of Padmes hand maids, walked in to the throne room the queen was siting in her throne going over some reports of some sort.

"Ahsoka Tano," the Queen said "I am happy you agreed to see me"

"the honor is all mine your majesty, but if I may ask why have you requested my presence?"

"I have a job position open and I was wondering if you would like to fill it?" she asked.

"what kind of job?"

"For boys ages 11-14 on Naboo we have a program that's meant to get them interested in considering a job in the Naboo military or government. This program has proven very effective and I believe it would work just as well if we started a program for girls. This fall we will have a beta program to see if it would be worth while. I have already found eleven girls who would be wonderful in this kind of program they all live and go to school in the palace. But they all come from different backgrounds, a few are the daughters of maids, some daughters of Naboo diplomats. This program would train them physical, along with basic military skills, politics and higher thinking skills. Even if the girls choose not to become part of the military or the government it would make them better citizens of Naboo and help them in what ever filed the choose to go into. Along with installing a sense of empowerment. " The queen said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea your majesty, but how would I factor into this?"

"Well when I had this idea a few months ago and started planning it out I knew i would need someone to run the beta program from me. I wished I could of offered the job to you, but I knew you couldn't of because you were so busy with the order and I started to interview others for the job. Then when Padme called me the other day saying you were no longer with the order I knew I had to at least offer you the job."

"you want me? Why… why me?"

"Because you would be perfect for it! You're old enough for the girls to respect but young enough for them to relate to you. You military and combat knowledge outwits even some of my finest army commanders. You flew throw the ranks of the Jedi order and that didn't go unnoticed. You are pretty much the perfect solder Ahsoka, any army would be lucky to have you on their side. And It's more than that, I think you would be a very good mentor for these girls, be some one for them to look up to."

I was speechless this offer sounded to good to be true.

"But I understand if you don't want to take it," the Queen said "I know that the past few weeks have been… _hard _… on you. It's okay if now that you left the order you want to retire from all military related work. I figured that you have so much talent and knowledge and the fact that you are still young and spry you wouldn't want to waste that. But if you wish to retire you are more than welcome to stay at the palace as Padme's guess, we have more the enough room."

Finally I was able to get my self to speak.

"That… it sounds fantastic, that's the exact kind of thing I would want to do. Thank you your majesty"

she smiled, "I'm so happy you have accepted, I will send over a packet of information with everything you will need later, but for right now I can assure you that the beta program is planed on being run two days during the week and on Saturday. It's will start in a week and the end of summer, and run through the fall until the kids winter break. From that point we will see about extending the program. You will be given a room in Padmes Wing of the Palace to live in, we will cover the cost of your room board food, and any thing els you may want or need. Padme will help you set up a bank account and once it is activated we will transfer your weekly salary into there."

"Thank you, your majesty…this… this is a god sent"

"no need to thank me dear, you are always welcome in the Naboo Palace."

I was about to say something when a man in a Naboo military outfit ran into the room with two notes in his hand.

"your Majesty, Senator ," he said handing them the notes "urgent classified notes, I don't know what they say but I was told to tell you they must be read immediately"

Padme and the Queen each opened the notes and read them. Padme looked up expressionless, she turned to her hand maids that had been standing be hind us the whole time,

"Tia, Laura, please take Ahsoka to the room in my wing of the Palace I had prepared for her. Ahsoka I need attend to this but I promise I will come and get you in a few hours in the mean time get familiar with your room, take a shower, put on some fresh clothing. I will be with you shortly."

"Padme, What's going on?"

"Every thing will be fine ," the queen said getting up from her throne.

"Every thing _will _be fine? As in things are not fine right now?! What's wrong can I help?"

"we may have to take you up on that offer" Padme said "But for right now the Queen and I have to go."

And with that they walked out of the throne room.

**Thanks for reading!**

**VF! **


	5. Eliza and the bear

**hey guys! sorry this took so long, school is crazy, i'm in two AP classes speech and theater are now i love all of yall very much!**

* * *

**Lux's POV**

I sat in the senate room along with all of the other officials. In the middle of the room was a hologram of the queen of Naboo and Padme.

"King Dendup," the queen said. "Thank you for allowing me and my senator to speak during your senate meeting"

a different member of our parlement stood up and said "With all due respect you both your majesty's, but what is the meaning of this? Naboo has nothing to do with our indpentindg economic crises."

" I think you all know what we are going to ask you," Padme said. "The same as we asked yesterday, I would imagine that other members of the galactic senate have been asking you the same over and over. We all know what you need to do."

Padme was right about that, we _all_ knew what this bussins was about. She called yesterday and spoke to all of us about evacuation, we put it to a vote but it didn't pass. Ever since the evacuations was called for the Galactic Senate and other members found out that we refused to leave, the main hologram has been ringing off the hook, other Senators pleading with us to leave.

"Your Majesty while I respect what you have to say I must ask if restating what has been told to us time and time again, is necessary for you to request an appearance with us?" King Denup asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Padme said, I swear for a quick second she looked directly at me, as if warning me, but her eyes went back to the king.

"Not more then twenty minutes ago, a returning Naboo military ship spotted and confirmed that death watch ships are heading for your planet, they are moving slower then normal for some unknown reason, its estimated they could be there in the next few hours. At most you have about eight hours till they are in your orbit."

Uproar broke out in the room, it took a few minutes for it to die down.

It was Padme's turn to speak "And I would like to remind you that since your rebellion you economy and your planet as a whole is in no position to fight off the death watch. We implore you to quickly close your court and relapse a official statement saying you did so. Maybe that way the death watch wont consider an invasion of you."

"we will not leave!" said another member "we won't go until we solve the economic crisis"

"King Denup,?" the queen asked. "have you made your choice that we talked about earlier"

He let out a heavy sigh, "yes," the room went silent as all our heads turned to look at him. "there is an old rule that says in times of great emercancy and if it is greatly needed, The King can mandatory leave time and closing of government buildings, as of know, all of you are in demanded leave time, and as soon as the government building is evacuated it will be shut down. I request that you all go to your home planets, or if this is your home planet do not stay here. Me and a few slected members will stay here, we are not giving up on our people. Public services will still be intact. My dicison is final."

"Thanks you for your understanding" said the Queen, and the hologram call turned off.

I expected for the room to have a uproar, as we so normally do, but we were all speechless.

"court dismissed" said the king and he left the room with his guards and some other members of parliament.

Slowly people got up and started moving out into the hall we were all shell shocked. No one said a word.

I walked into the hall and my hologram went off I clicked it one and Padme was there.

"your coming home." She said sternly.

"Padme I'm staying here, this is my home, I wont leave my people"

"Lux, you are on forced leave, there is no way that you could help, any work you get done will be considered un-valid. There is nothing to be done for the Galactic senate because that's closed. If the death watch is coming for your planet they will try to kidnap you, they already hate you, and you're a senator of the galactic senate. "

"I'm staying here Padme, if something happens I need to be here for my people and my government."

"Lux I understand wanting to help your people-" she began to say but I cut her off

"Please do not tell me they story of when you were queen and had to evacuate Naboo with the Jedi but didn't want to but had to for the greater good."

I knew I should have been so harsh but I wasent going to runaway.

"Fine. Then I'm coming to get you" she said, you could taste the anger in her tone.

"you want me to learn from your story's then? Fine. Just like you when you were queen, it's gonna take nothing short of a jedi to make me leave"

she smiled darkly

"I can arrange that"

and hung up.

* * *

**thank you for reading! i am sorry it takes me so long to update, school is crazy. **


End file.
